Pack protection
by Merit Elementary
Summary: After Bella Swan is sent to Forks things arise that have been kept in the dark. Phil Dwyer sends a pack of 6 girls to protect Bella from the monsters in the closet. Can these girls protect Bella from things she never thought existed? What new feelings arise and who is feeling them? And who is this new pack and how do the Quileute's feel about sharing a forest?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Phil Dwyer asked, an uneasy expression on his face.

"Of course it is." Renee Dwyer replied facing the road ahead of them, her face holding an unconcerned expression. "It is what the masters requested."

Phil rolled his eyes as he turned left down a road. Of course it is what the masters wanted. Renee lived to serve these shadow people, never showing their faces. He didn't even know who the masters were but he could probably guess.

"But don't you care if something happens to her?" Phil questioned. 'She has to care, it's her daughter after all'.

"Not really. I only took her with me because I needed the money." Renee confessed. "She could jump off a cliff for all I care."

Phil looked at her out the corner of his eye. Did he just hear her right?

"You do realise there are vampires in the area, don't you?" Phil wasn't sure who this was but it wasn't the Renee he fell in love with.

"Obviously I realise that. Forks is a vampire goldmine." Renee explained, waving her hand as if it was nothing.

He nodded his head, willing to go along with whatever was going on for now. He would soon put a stop to it but there is no point taking out the pawns only for the true masters to replace them. Parking up outside the house Phil told Renee he just needed to make a phone call to a colleague.

"Of course you do." She mumbled getting out and walking into the house.

Turning off the car he fished into his pocket for his phone. Pulling it out he scrolled through his contacts for his 'colleague'. He knew this could wreck the whole operation but if Bella died he would never forgive would, could never forgive himself.

Pressing the contact it started to ring.

"Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight**

 **Hi guys, if you have any ideas for the story I'll be happy to take them into consideration.**

 ** _Last time in Pack protection_**

 _Turning off the car he fished into his pocket for his phone. Pulling it out he scrolled through his contacts for his 'colleague'. He knew this could wreck the whole operation but if Bella died he would never forgive would, could never forgive himself._

 _Pressing the contact it started to ring._

 _"_ _Hello."_

"Hello, pest killing supreme, what pests do you need terminating?" A Welsh voice came down the phone.

Phil smirked. Pest was an understatement to what they killed.

"Pests? Must have got the wrong number." Phil smirked as he heard the person on the other side of the phone choke on something.

"Phil is that you?" The voice sounded really surprised. He had not spoken to these people in a while because of the situation he was in. If Renee ever found out he had befriended her enemies the mission would be blown.

"Yes, it's me Leah, how are you?" He asked knowing only one person with a voice like that.

"I'm as good as I can be considering we've been tracking a vampire down after it killed Ellie." Leah sounded really tired now that he thought about it. "But enough about me where are you? How have you been? Is the mission going alright?"

Phil new she was upset but he didn't want to pry. Ellie was the girl's guardian; they were all adopted because of their supernatural ability.

"I'm still in Arizona, I've been okay and the mission is going fairly well." He answered all the questions in order. "But I need a favour."

"Okay but you need to speak to Lila about that favour. Wait there, I'll shout her now." He heard Leah shout for Lila to come for the phone, then there was a lot of muffled speaking and the sound of the phone being passed.

"Hello Phil, what do you need?" He sighed, Lila was always straight to the point, 'that's why she's in charge' he thought 'and she's the oldest'.

"Look, I know you're busy with that vamp Leah said about and I'm sorry for your loss but I need you to go to Forks." He told her.

The other side of the phone was silent. He couldn't even hear any movement or the fuzzing of the phone you usually hear. He waited a few more seconds. He knew asking this of the girls was a lot but he needed help and he couldn't just waltz into Forks, up to the vampires and say 'please don't eat my stepdaughter'. The faces on the vampires would probably be quite shocking.

"Lila, you still there?" He asked. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask. No, he's already asked, no need to back out now.

"Why Forks?"

"Pardon?" He said.

"I asked why Forks?" Lila asked him, voice hard like steel. "You know that area is over flowing with vampires and shape shifters. I don't want me and the girls walking right to our demise."

Lila had good reasons but he had better. He knew how Lila felt about family. She had lost both her parents and her older brother at a young age and had had no one until Phil had found her bouncing around care homes. He was the one that taught the girls about themselves and what they were and why they were so different. They were like daughters to him.

"Lila, you know I wouldn't put you and the girls in any dangerous situation unless I had no other options. It's Bella." The girls had met Bella many times and had formed a sort of bond; like sisters so I knew this would get them to help me.

"What about Bella?" Lila growled. Phil could hear more voices in the background and knew everyone had heard Lila's growling. "Phil I'm putting you on speaker."

He nodded his head then realised they couldn't see him so he let them know he understood.

"Phil what's going on?" Amie asked sounding concerned.

"Ye and what has it got to do with Bella?" Elena questioned.

"Is Bella in trouble?" Jessica added.

The only one that hasn't spoken yet was Alex but she was probably waiting to have all the facts.

"I've just found out Renee was only keeping Bella with her for the money Charlie kept sending for Bella to buy something nice since he couldn't be with her. Bella never got a dime. She didn't even know he sent it." Phil sighed. "The reason I need you to go to Forks is because Renee has finally sent Bella back to Charlie."

Before he could finish he knew something had happened when they was the sound a vase being smashed and someone shouting not to destroy anything else.

"Sorry Phil carry on." Jessica said into the phone since there was still growling in the background.

"Am I still on speaker?" He needed to tell them all why he needed their help.

"Yes, you're still on speaker." Leah answered just to show they could hear him.

The growling had gone now so who ever had smashed the vase was probably waiting for him to carry on.

"I need you to protect Bella." Phil told them. "I know there are vampires in the area and that is why I need you to make sure none of them decide to make Bella a snack."

A knock on the window of the car stopped him from saying anything more about Bella. He looked up at the window. Renee stood there glowering at him. She opened the door and glared holes into his head.

"How long does it take to make a phone call?" She enquired. Phil looked at her but didn't answer knowing this was a rhetorical question. "Anyway, the masters just called we'll finally be meeting them." Renee was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Phil nodded then indicated for her to leave. She huffed, slammed the door grumbling something about him and not being happy. He made sure she was in the house before talking again.

"I really need you to keep Bella safe. Do you think you can do it?" He pleaded.

He heard them mumbling for a few seconds and then Lila came back onto the phone saying the words he was hoping for.

"We'll do it."

Sighing in relief he thanked them, said where she lived and told them to be careful before ending the call. He now knew not to worry about Bella because she would be protected. Then it suddenly it dawned on him. What kind of guy would send a bunch of thirteen year olds to protect Bella from vampires? Well, he just did.

Getting out the car he told himself of for forgetting how stupid it would look for a bunch of girls, under eighteen, to be wondering around Forks and not having a home to go to. Would the people in Forks be suspicious? Maybe.

Locking the car with a 'beep' he quickly made his way into the house, putting the car keys on the hook by the door. He could hear Renee upstairs doing something but he didn't want to know right now. Heading towards the kitchen he grabbed an apple out the fruit bowl and sat at the table, munching quietly.

He then remembered what Renee had said about meeting the masters. He sighed, how could he have forgotten something like that so quickly? He needed to keep tabs on the girl' as well as keep his head on the mission otherwise he would screw up and be caught as a spy. That would do no good for anyone.

 _ **Will the girls be able to protect Bella? Who are these masters Renee works for? And what mission is Phil going on about?**_

 **Hey everyone, if you didn't know I am going to try and get a chapter for either School of magic or Pack protection up every other night so don't fret I'm not going to give up on either stories.**

 **Please leave a comment, review or follow the story.**

 **Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, hope you like the chapter. Spent a while on it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Forks was a damp town. Surrounded by forests and the sun only coming out a few times in a year, it was the perfect place for vampires to come out around people and act as human as they wanted without the sun coming out to ruin it. The vampires that lived in Forks enjoyed acting as human as possible and they had worked out a way to not kill 'innocent' humans for their blood. Instead they drank animal blood from the forest.

The forest surrounding Forks connected to La Push, a small village where the Quileutes lived, the perfect place for wolves. With barely any people not wanting to get lost in it the wolves were never found. Many people thought these wolves to be just legends, I mean, how could horse sized wolves exist and if they did exist wouldn't that mean vampires were real as well? But they're just old stories some would argue.

In the stories a vampire would cause the Quileutes to phase into these giant wolves and in return the wolves protected their people from the vampires by killing the bloodsuckers. They learnt the only way to kill a vampire was to rip it up and burn it into ash so then it couldn't put itself back together. They also learnt if the vampire was mated they would need to kill both otherwise the mate that hadn't been killed would want revenge and kill the wolves.

Both these small towns played a big part in Bella's life. Not knowing the dangers lurking in the forest she had loved to explore them as a kid with her best friends Jacob, Embry and Quil who were all from La Push. Jacob's father, Billy Black, has been best friends with Bella's father, Charlie Swan, since they had met which had caused Bella and Jacob to spend lots of time together and that had been how she was introduced to Quil and Embry.

Looking back on it now Bella realised how lucky she had been to make such good friends and hoped they still remembered her after being gone so long. She had wished and wished she could live with her Dad but Renee wouldn't let her but she was finally free to be back with her father.

Sighing contently Bella looked out the window of the plane. She was finally free from that witch. Her mind went back to Phil. She knew she enjoyed his company and loved him like a second dad and had got used to having him around. She remembered the first time she met Phil.

The feeling there was something more about him was the first thing she felt when she saw him. Renee had gone out partying and came back unconscious with Phil carrying her. She was a bit cautious at first but after he had put Renee into her bed he left without any trouble.

Then he appeared again when Renee had invited him over for dinner. She had been made to cook but when Phil came in asking if she needed any help they had talked and shared a few jokes with each other. That was the first time she enjoyed cooking. Then it became a hobby and every time Phil came over he taught her how to cook something different and how to add spices just right.

Then he proposed to Renee and then moved in. After that Bella had been taught many things from Phil and didn't have to rely on herself to pay for the bills. When Phil introduced his daughters to say she was surprised was an understatement. She had promised Phil that she would never tell Renee of his daughters because he didn't want Renee worrying about his daughters as well as her own. Bella already missed her second father and her sisters; even though they weren't related by blood she had formed a sister like bond with all of them.

Lila is the oldest at the age of fourteen and that was why Bella preferred her company when she needed to talk to someone that was a girl and enjoyed reading like herself. She couldn't talk to Renee because when she had first tried her 'mother' had told her she didn't need that rubbish in life and had even tried to take her books off her.

Leah is the second oldest, at thirteen, and loved life. Living it to the full meant she always played pranks on everyone else in their adoptive mother's house. Most the time she was caught but when she wasn't she was very hard to catch. If she wasn't pranking her sisters she could be found listening to music, cooking or adventuring the dry desserts of Phoenix. Bella knew how good Leah was at pranks when a boy insulted Lila when they were took shopping by Phil. The boy had walked away covered in glue, feathers and red paint with a red mark across his face from Amie.

Amie is the third oldest, thirteen after Leah, and was a force to be reckoned with. She enjoyed a good laugh but when someone messed with one of her sisters she was a devil sent up straight from hell. She was mostly found with Jessica out shopping or dressing her sisters up. Let's just say Leah doesn't like dresses.

Jessica is the fourth oldest, just turned thirteen, and enjoyed hanging out with Amie and Elena. She loved hanging out in the sun and would normally be out in the dessert looking at all the plants she could find or dancing around the house and creating music. The people in the house used to normally be up to late hours at night not being able to sleep because Jess was up making a music. That was the when Ellie, the adoptive mother, sound proofed the room.

Alexandria, otherwise known as Alex, was calm and collected. Still at the age of twelve she enjoyed reading and writing her own stories. Bella had enjoyed reading them and loved looking at the realistic images Alex had somehow created of all her characters. Alex wasn't quick to jump to assumptions and gave out good advice when in need of some; even if you didn't know it.

Elena was the baby of the family but don't let her ever hear you say that. Shortest of the bunch she made it up by creating crazy weapons such as a crossbow and arrows. Phil wasn't pleased. When an arrow had come through the window and nearly hit Bella he had quickly found out it was Leah with Elena's crossbow. After that Elena wasn't supposed to make weapons but secretly traded them for stuff with her sisters.

Bella patted her pocket fondly remembering how Elena had made her metal ninja stars for her going away gift. Bella had promised them when she got to Forks she would make sure her Dad let them come over to visit. Hopefully he would love them and their crazy habits.

Growing up with Phil and the girls had gave hr confidence she didn't even know she had. The girl's had shown her how to not care about what people she didn't like thought of her and to enjoy life because there are more than just humans in the world. She hated it when they were cryptic like that.

The lady next to her nudged her and told her they were landing. She nodded her thanks and clicked her seatbelt back together. Look out Forks because here comes Isabella Swan.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. A review would be really nice. Thx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight**

 **Hi guys, for this chapter you need to know most of the wolves have already phased. Thx for the reviews.**

 _ **Last time in Pack Protection**_

 _Growing up with Phil and the girls had gave her confidence she didn't even know she had. The girl's had shown her how to not care about what people she didn't like thought of her and to enjoy life because there are more than just humans in the world. She hated it when they were cryptic like that._

 _The lady next to her nudged her and told her they were landing. She nodded her thanks and clicked her seatbelt back together. Look out Forks because here comes Isabella Swan._

Passing the Forks welcome sign she looked over at her Dad. Bella had finally arrived back in Forks. After an emotional reunion with her Dad they had begun to head back to Forks. Bella smiled when she found out they were riding in a police car. The first words out of her mouth is 'Can we turn the siren and lights on?' To say her Dad was amused was an understatement. He, of course, had no problem since it was the first request his daughter had made since she had got here and it got them through traffic quicker.

That's why five minutes past the Forks welcome sign Bella was helping her Dad get her bags and suitcase from the boot with a grin on her face. The two storey white house looked the same as she remembered it.

Her Dad opened the door and led her back up to her old room. The walls of the house held up pictures of when she was younger and her smile widened as she looked at the ones of her, Jake, Embry and Quil.

Bella was led to the last door upstairs and they headed through. Her room looked the same as she had left it. The purple walls and her rocking chair by the window Renee used to rock her on. She couldn't even believe Renee had actually cared about her.

"I haven't done anything to it because I didn't know if you wanted anything new so I just left-." Cutting her Dad off from his rambling she smiled at him.

"It's alright. I'll sort it out." Bella told him.

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Bella could have sworn he saw a blush on his cheeks. Grinning she quickly hugged him then pushed him out the door shouting thanks as she shut it behind him. Looking around she knew she would have to change a few things since there were still fingerprint paintings on the wall from where she was little. Deciding to put her stuff away later she got her laptop out and began to shop.

She knew she would need new WIFI since the one they had now wasn't that good and she would need WIFI for e-mailing her sisters and Phil. Looking around on the internet she brought one and decided to have it delivered as well as everything else she wanted.

Checking for paint she picked a dark purple and added some new bed covers to go with the it. Picking more colours she wondered if she should just paint a picture on one of the walls that reminded her of her siblings and Phil. Knowing the girls would help with it she decided to buy a range of colours so everyone would have what they needed to paint.

Bella knew that her Father would have paint brushes but didn't know whether he had small ones used for detailing. Buying some of them and finishing off her orders she turned her laptop off and began to put her clothes into the closet. Pulling the clothes that Renee had brought her off the hangers and were all too small for her she put them into a pile, grabbed her lighter and carried them down stairs.

As Bella made her way down stairs she could hear voices coming from the living room and not wanting to be nosy she carried on through the kitchen and into the back garden. Breathing in she could smell the rain and wood of the forest. The fence that used to separate the garden and the forest had been removed so you could walk to and from the garden whenever she felt like adventuring.

Looking around Bella saw a metal bucket and threw her clothes into it. Flicking the lighter on she lit the sleeve of an ugly looking green jumper Renee got her she let the clothes burn. Grinning she turned back towards the house with her lighter now in her pocket. Heading through the kitchen her stomach rumbled so she went to the fridge and started to rummage through it.

"Damn, someone beat me to the food." Jumping at the voice, Bella banged her head on one of the shelves of the fridge.

Rubbing it and slightly ticked off she turned around only to see a tanned man with black long hair leaning against the doorway like he owned the place. Glaring slightly she turned her head to the side silently asking him who he was.

"Seriously Bells, you don't remember me, your best friend." Jake?

Bella squealed in delight and ran towards Jake, tackling him into a hug, and already forgetting her anger.

"Whoa Bells, where did that come from?" Jake chuckled hugging her back tightly as if she would disappear again if he let go.

How had she not recognised him? Wasn't she the one that was scared he wouldn't remember her? She giggled and let go of him. Taking a step back she looked him up and down. He had grown taller; about an inch higher than her. He had cut his hair, his tanned skin had gone darker and is that a tattoo she could see on his shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered the back of her head. She raised her hand and whacked him on the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Jake pouted, rubbing the side of his head where she had smacked him.

"That was for scaring the shit out of me." Bella told him, smirking when he pouted more.

"It wasn't my fault." He mumbled.

Ignoring him Bella turned back around, shut the fridge and pushed past Jake into the hallway. Making her way back upstairs, knowing Jake was following her, she walked back into her room shutting the door behind her. A thump on the door signalled Jake had walked straight into it. Opening it again she grinned cheekily.

"Sorry Jake, didn't see you there." Glaring up at her Jake stood up and walked into the room after Bella had moved to sit by her desk.

Something began to stick into Bella's leg and that is when she remembered the ninja stars. Taking them out her pocket she put them on her desk. She turned to face Jake and saw him staring intently at the ninja stars. His nostrils had flared and she wondered what was wrong.

"Where did you get them Bella?" His change in attitude was the first thing Bella noticed. Jake sat straight up and was still staring at the ninja stars.

"A friend." She answered him, unsure whether she could tell him about her sisters because Phil had made her promise not to tell Renee. Then again wasn't she planning on asking Charlie if they could come to stay?

Bella new Jake wanted her to elaborate but she wasn't sure she wanted to. Why would he be so interested in them anyway? She would have thought Jake would have warned her they were dangerous not ask where she got them. Jacob sighing brought her attention back to him. He breathed in deeply them back out again. Bella wondered what he was doing.

"Can I have a look at them please Bells?" Jake asked sounding genuinely curious.

She nodded her head still curious as to what he was up to. Picking them up she passed them over to him. Looking carefully she noticed he was sniffing them but was trying to cover it up by looking like he was looking at the detail. She had always perceptive, some people said too perceptive.

Bella waited patiently her hand already waiting to receive them. Jacob passed them back and laid down on the bed. Bella decided she better put the ninja stars in her desk draw in case Charlie came into her room. He would definitely confiscate them, deeming them too dangerous for her.

"Can I ask a question?" Jacob said suddenly sitting up and looking over at Bella.

"You just did." Bella said to him. She leaned back into her seat and waited for him to ask the question.

"I know but what kind of friend creates ninja stars for a very clumsy person?" Jake asked tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I've been working on my balance." She answered him deliberately dodging the question.

"That wasn't the question." Jake told her. He narrowed his eyes trying to be intimating and make her answer the question. He knew she had deliberately dodged the question and was confused why she wouldn't tell him where she got them from.

Charlie shouting up to Jake his Dad was here interrupted there conversation. Jake stood up, said goodbye to Bella and left the room. She sighed and turned around to lean her head against the desk. Questions ran through her head. Why was Jake so intrigued with who made the ninja stars? Why was he sniffing them? Did she even want to know?

Closing her hand into a fist she hit the desk in annoyance sighing again. What was going on she didn't know about? Bella heard a car outside so decided to see if she could see Billy. Standing up she went to the window gently moving the thin material that was covering the window out the way, not enough to be caught. She saw a truck pulling out the driveway but could only see one person in it and it didn't look like Jake so it was probably Billy. Then where was Jake? He should be in the truck if he didn't want to walk back to La Push. It was about 15 miles away so Bella couldn't see Jake walking there without getting too tired.

A frown appeared on her face as she sat down on her bed. The last time Bella had spoken to Charlie he had told her Billy was in a wheel chair paralyzed waist down so how could he drive a truck? Bella's frown deepened and as she went over the truck leaving in her head. Maybe she had not looked properly and had misjudged how many people were in the truck. Ye, that was probably it or was it?

 _ **Will Bella find out about the pack? Will she found out about vampires? And who will she get to tell her? Or will she just leave it alone? Only time will tell.**_

 **Hey guys, hope you like the chapter. Please review and leave what you like about it or what you think I should add. Also feel free to tell me what you don't like.**

 **Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

 _ **Last time in Pack Protection**_

 _A frown appeared on her face as she sat down on her bed. The last time Bella had spoken to Charlie he had told her Billy was in a wheel chair paralyzed waist down so how could he drive a truck? Bella's frown deepened and as she went over the truck leaving in her head. Maybe she had not looked properly and had misjudged how many people were in the truck. Ye, that was probably it or was it?_

Running across hot desserts under the glare of the scorching sun was hard. Make the temperature of your body 108 degrees to that mix as well as a body full of fur then you wouldn't survive. The heat would be too much but if you were supernatural it would seem a bit different. Wolves were rarely found in a dessert but six wolves ran over the dry land leaving no trace they were ever there.

The wolf at the front led the way to wherever they were going. Its black fur covered in rainbow leopard print shone as it pushed its legs harder trying to speed up. The wolf next to it seemed to keep up with the rainbow printed wolf easily. It's tongued lolled out just enjoying the run with its white fur blowing in the wind and golden paws hitting the ground. A black furred wolf with a red stripe down the middle was keeping its pace even and at match with a black wolf with a yellow belly. Behind them was a wolf with brown fur and green paws and tail that kept looking behind at the wolf at the back that couldn't quiet keep up with the rest. Its fur orange with blues ears and a blue tipped tail.

The brown wolf barked up front telling its alpha that not everyone was keeping up. They all slowed down to a stop and the orange wolf seemed to be glad it could have a rest. The rainbow coloured wolf nudged the youngest wolf with its head telling it they needed to keep going otherwise something could happen when they weren't there that they needed to prevent. Starting again they kept a slower pace not knowing what lay ahead.

The closer they got the more the landscape changed. The trees were welcomed as they kept the sun of the wolves back and soon they were running through a forest. Coming towards a lake they stopped for a quick drink then carried on. Keeping their ears pricked up ready for any danger they didn't know what to expect but as they went deeper into the forest and closer to their destination the rainbow wolf slowed down stopping the other wolves in their tracks. The smell of shape shifter reached their noses.

Suddenly three wolves appeared in front of the pack growling. They growled back. The rainbow wolf, the pack's alpha, assessed the three threats. The one in the middle was the largest with dark black fur all over. It seemed deadly but the size was what made it more intimating. The wolf to the right had silver fur and was probably half an inch smaller than the black one and seemed inching for a fight. The wolf to the left had dark grey fur and looked swifter than the other two and was baring its teeth at them.

Then three more wolves came all taller than the rainbow wolf's pack. A russet brown came to stand by the silver wolf and a grey wolf with dark spots on its back came to stand by the dark grey one. Finally a chocolate brown furred wolf that had a lighter brown on its face stood next to the russet coloured one. The twelve wolves all stood glaring and growling with teeth bared and ears back against their heads when the black wolf backed off only to come back as a man with russet coloured skin and short black hair.

"Why are you here?" He questioned. The five other wolves stood close to him. The russet brown wolf sniffed the air then backed off behind the trees only to come back as a man similar to the other man with the russet coloured skin and short black hair as well as a tattoo.

"My name is Jacob Black, who the hell are you?" Jacob said his back straight and his eyes narrowed.

"Jacob what are you doing?" The other man hissed.

"I know these scents. They were on the ninja stars Bella had." Jacob explained. The rainbow wolf and the rest of its pack perked up at hearing Bella's name.

"You know Bella don't you?" Jacob asked coming a bit closer.

The rainbow wolf sighed and phased. A girl stood in its place wearing jeans and a top. Looking no older than fourteen she had black hair down to the middle of her back with a steak of rainbow colours. Her eyes were dark blue like the ocean and her face was cocked to the side confused as to how Jacob knew Bella.

"Yes I do know Bella." The girl agreed. The five wolves stood right beside her not wanting the other wolves to hurt their alpha.

"What's your name?" The other man questioned looking curious.

"Why should I tell you when you haven't told me yours since I was taught not to trust strangers?" The girl replied leaning into the white and golden wolf.

The man glowered at her but then smirked. "My name is Sam Uley. This is my pack."

The girl nodded but didn't tell him her name. Why should she? She didn't even know him?

"Everyone phase back." Sam ordered and the rest of the wolves by them went behind the bushes and came back in their human form. They all had the same russet skin, some darker than others, and the same tattoo on their arms with black hair differing in length but none going past their ears.

The girl tilted her head wandering why he ordered them to phase back. It was probably to make them look less intimidating. The guy that was the silver wolf was still glaring and looked like he wanted to kill. 'He probably hasn't killed a vampire in a while' the girl thought.

"As I said this is my pack." Sam continued. "This is Embry, Jared, Paul and Quil."

The girl looked to the wolf she was leaning on and questioned it silently with her eyes if it would phase for her since it was her Beta. The wolf nodded closing its eyes. The white wolf disappeared and another girl appeared. Shorter then the first one and possibly younger with brown hair going down her back and chocolate brown eyes.

"My name is Lila and this is my pack." The first girl, Lila, said. Nodding to her left she told them. "This is my Beta, Leah."

Some of the boys snickered but shut up when Sam glared at them. Leah narrowed her eyes and asked. "What do you find so funny?"

Quil answered. "We have a girl in our pack called Leah."

"Well you can call me Lowe then so we don't get mixed up." Leah told them. "It is my wolf name."

Lila took over. "How do you know Bella?"

Jacob answered before anyone else could say anything. "We used to hang out as kids and play together until she was took away by that witch."

Lila nodded in understanding about what he called Renee. She had never met the deceiving tramp but had heard lots of things about her. Enough to know she shouldn't be called a mother and was glad Bella was living with Charlie now but that meant vampires.

"How old are you?" Sam asked taking charge again.

"I am fourteen." Lila answered with a grin at their shocked faces, even Paul wasn't glaring anymore. "Some others are thirteen and others twelve."

"Why don't we take this to the Rez where the elders can speak about it?" Jacob said looking at Sam waiting to see what he would say.

"We can't." Lila said before anyone could say anything.

"Why not?" Sam questioned staring at her.

"We are needed in Forks." Lila didn't want to tell them everything so decided to keep answers short. Her sisters were getting impatient and wanted to go see Bella and make sure she was keeping out of trouble.

"Why?" Paul asked. This was the first time he talked and it held a bit of venom at the pack. The four that were still in wolf form growled and Leah glared. Lila stood there wandering what to tell them.

"We are here to protect a friend." Lila answered as truthful as she could.

"Bella." Jacob whispered. Everyone heard him with their extra strengthened senses.

No one said anything waiting for Lila to say something. She didn't agree or disagree knowing she had already said too much. Sighing she nodded and began to walk away, her pack following but not taking their eyes of the guys.

"We have to make sure she isn't injured by any…." Lila debated what to say. "Blood suckers."

With that Lila and Leah phased back to their wolf forms and they began their last few miles to Forks leaving the Quileute pack standing there.

"Do you think they really are here to protect Bella?" Quil asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Possibly." Sam answered still staring where the girls and wolves had left. "There seems to be more going on than they were letting on."

Standing outside Bella's house they kept to the shadows of the forest so they won't be caught. The six wolves could hear Bella up in her room flipping over the pages of a book. She sighed every once in a while but she wasn't moving around. The alpha told them all to phase back and six girls left the forest dressed casually in jeans, trainers, tops, jumpers and jackets.

Lila led the way like any alpha would keeping her senses open in case there was any danger around. Leah was next to leave the forest still wearing the same clothes as before. Amie left next her black hair up in a ponytail and amber eyes darting everywhere looking for any sign of danger. Jess came out with Alex right behind her. Elena came out last her ginger hair going down her back.

They all walked towards the door of the white two story house. A police car was parked in the driveway as well as a red cherry truck. Lila knocked on the door and they all waited patiently for someone to answer the door. They could hear him moving around inside and they finally heard the key slip into the keyhole and a click signalling the door was unlocked.

A man with brown hair and a brown moustache opened the door. He had wrinkles by his eyes and Lila recognised him from the photos Bella had shown them. Charlie Swan, Bella's father.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes were here to see Bella." Lila answered

"Why?" Charlie's eyes had narrowed suspiciously and Lila could see his hand itching for the gun he kept by the door.

"We're friends from Phoenix, Arizona. We heard Bella moved here so we came to say hello." Alex answered, coming up with a good excuse.

Charlie nodded but his eyes stayed narrowed. He shouted up for Bella to come down and walked away from the door when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

Bella was confused why Charlie had called her down but when he pointed towards the door she grinned when she found her six sisters standing there. Before anything could be said they were all jumping up and down in a group hug on the porch. They probably looked like maniacs jumping up and down and her squealing in delight but she didn't care right now. Her sisters had travelled all the way from Phoenix to come her even though it hadn't been twenty four hours yet.

"Why are you guys here?" Bella asked looking at each of them in turn. How did they get here so fast?

"Can't we just appear randomly to see our big sis?" Leah questioned grinning.

"Well, yes, I guess." Bella said still smiling silly. Then she remembered they were still on the porch. "Come on in guys. I'll introduce you to my Dad."

Leading the way Bella led the girls into the living where Charlie sat with a beer in his hand watching the t.v.

"Dad." Bella said getting his attention. He turned to look at her and then at the six girls that he just saw at the door. "These are Phil's kids." Charlie looked surprised not knowing his ex-wife husband had kids. "This is Lila, Leah, Amie, Jessica, Alex and Elena."

"It's nice to meet you properly sir." Lila said trying to soften him up.

"Why am I always introduced last?" Elena mumbled but was ignored.

"I didn't know Phil had any kids." Charlie said looking them all over. It was really starting to feel uncomfortable in the room with Charlie scrutinizing them like that. "Does Renee know?"

"No." Amie answered.

"Why not?" Charlie answered the cop in him wanted to know all the facts.

"Phil didn't want her to worry about us and Bella at once." Leah lied. Charlie didn't know about how Renee treated Bella. The real reason why Phil never wanted Renee to know about them was because he didn't want them being treated like Bella was. Phil had been debating taking custody of Bella but he remembered Charlie and how Bella wanted to go back to him.

"So why are you guys here?" Bella asked. "Shouldn't you still be with Phil?" The girls looked at each other. What were they going to say? Why hadn't they planned this?

 _ **Will the pack end up on the Rez? Why did the Quileutes want them to go with them? What will the pack tell Bella and Charlie? Will Bella ever find out what's going on? Only time will tell.**_

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed me so far. Please keep it up. If you have any questions just ask.**

 **Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight**

 _ **Last time in Pack Protection**_

 _"_ _So why are you guys here?" Bella asked. "Shouldn't you still be with Phil?" The girls looked at each other. What were they going to say? Why hadn't thy planned this?_

 **Lila**

So far everything had gone too plan. We had made it to Forks. Obviously. Me and the pack had been stopped by the Quileutes but we would have need to make our presence known sooner or later. Better getting it out the way. Then we finally made it to the house to everyone's delight. Everything had ran smoothly until Bella asked why we were here. She's always too perceptive. I do love her, like a sister, but she couldn't have waited till we were all away from Charlie.

I couldn't tell her what we were or what was really going on but if I lie Charlie, being the policemen he is, might pick up on it. I looked around me and saw all the pack looking at me. Why me? Oh wait, I'm alpha? I sighed and looked at Bella. What to tell her? I noticed Charlie starting to look suspicious. I was taking too long to answer. I thought quickly.

"Phil decided he wanted some alone time with Renee and since you were here in Forks he thought we….could…..spend some quality time together." I was lying through my teeth. It had all just came tumbling out. Hopefully they wouldn't ask why because we sure didn't live with Phil and Renee since she didn't even know about us and it should stay like that.

"Where are you lot staying?" Charlie asked now standing beside Bella. Before I could answer Alex came up with something I wouldn't have thought of in suck a quick time.

"With Sam Uley." I raised my eyebrows at her answer in disbelief. We had only just met Sam but it could work if we talked to him because I'm sure Amie nor Jess would want to sleep in the woods for the time were staying here.

"Him and Emily?" Charlie questioned. Oh god. Did he know them? Who the hell was Emily?

I just nodded my head keeping my face neutral. "Ye they let us stay with them since they know…Phil."

Charlie nodded finally looking satisfied and went back to watching the TV. Bella nodded as well and looked like she was thinking. Normally that would be a good thing, today it probably wasn't.

"Come on." Following Bella to her room we passed lots of photos on the wall. Some of them were from Charlie's wedding to Renee; looks like he hadn't gotten over her. A lot of them were of Charlie, Bella and what looked like a younger version of three of the wolves we ran into. Others were of adults that had tan skin.

Walking into Bella's room I knew straight away that Bella hadn't been here in a long time because there were still finger paintings on the wall. I knew she hadn't even been here for 24 hours so hadn't had time to take them down.

Another thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled of shape shifter. Like Jacob. He must have been here before coming to…to…talk to us.

"How did you get here so fast?" I looked over at Bella confused. Obviously she noticed because she rephrased the question. "How did you get from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington so fast? The only way you could have got here was by being on the same plane as me but you weren't otherwise Phil would have dropped you off with me because you under age."

I gulped and looked at Alex. Why hadn't we thought about this? Since I'm alpha have I failed my girls if Bella finds out about us? No, that's a bit drastic. If I did fail them I would step down and let Leah become alpha as she is my beta. I couldn't imagine that. The forest would be up in flames in the first minute.

I remember when Leah, Elena and Jessica when they were younger had decided to play with a lighter, wondering what it did. That had set a piece of paper on fire and let it go and watched it float…..through the window….into the house. Luckily it burned out before it hit anything flammable. They got a telling off from Ellie, the adoption mother. It didn't stop them making a bonfire though.

I looked around at the girls. None of us could look at Bella. Not sure what to say I shrugged. Bella had a mask of confusion on her face and before I could stop Leah she spoke.

"We ran." All the girls had glared at Leah except me. Maybe Bella would stop asking questions since Leah could never answer them properly.

"And how did you run?" Bella asked watching Leah closely; we all were. She was one of the best at lying in the group after me and Alex.

"With our legs obviously." Leah was grinning like the Cheshire cat. No way could Bella be taking this seriously. My girl's glares had lifted now and they were grinning as well. I sighed mentally in relief. Thank goodness for Leah and her crazy answers. It was true that we ran though so Bella couldn't say she was lying.

Bella nodded annoyed, obviously at not getting an answer that has satisfied her. She sat on her bed so I decided to sit on the floor. Alex and Amie sat on either sides of Bella, Jessica sat on the desk chair, Elena sat on the floor by me and Leah lay on her front facing the bed.

"How are things so far?" Amie asked looking at Bella. I watched as Bella's face lit up.

"It's been brilliant so far. My room still needs a lot doing to it but I can't wait to get started. You guys could help as well if you wanted to." Her smile widened as she talked more. "Dad's a little on the shy side but I'm sure things will get better after we bond over something. Forks is just as I remember it. Jake came before; I couldn't recognise him but he seems a lot more grown up. I also can't wait to go exploring in the woods."

Me and the girls shared a look when she said about 'exploring the woods'. Knowing vampires roamed around here it would be a perfect place to stop and have a little snack on a lost, lonely human. I shivered at the thought.

My phone beeped. Getting it out my pocket I frowned. I didn't remember bringing it with me. Weird. It was a message from Phil. My frown deepened as I read on.

"You okay Lila?" Jessica asked.

I nodded. "It's Sam. He wants us back to talk about bed arrangements and school." I lied. "Sorry Bella, I know we haven't been here for long but maybe we could stop by another time." Standing up the other girls followed my lead. I began walking towards the bedroom door. "See you soon Bella."

I heard Bella murmur "see ya" as I raced down the stairs, my girls behind me, and towards the front door. I shouted "nice to meet you" to Charlie and then opened the front door and running out with Leah closing it behind us.

 _ **Where are Lila and the girls going to stay? Will they ask Sam and Emily if they can stay with them? What did Phil message Lila? Only time will tell.**_

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will hopefully be longer.**

 **Please check out** ** _pinkcasualtycandyfloss1_** **and read her stories.**

 **Bye :)**


End file.
